shy
by JoSy'S
Summary: Bella es una chica con un pequeño problema sufre de timidez… ¿será que alguien la quiere ayudar con su problema? Tal vez podria ser ese chico de ojos verdes y mirada intensa?
1. mi promesa

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, exceptuando a mi Edward el es solo mio!! Aunque podria aceptar a cualquier Cullen ;). La historia es de mi propia locura!! xD

**Summary: **Bella es una chica con un pequeño problema sufre de timidez… ¿sera que alguien la quiere ayudar con su problema??? Tal vez podria ser ese chico de ojos verdes y mirada intensa?

Aquí estoy otra vez, otro dia más, otro patético dia más. Soy Isabella Swan aunque realmente nunca me ha gustado ese nombre siento que no va conmigo así que prefiero que me llamen Bella, ni se de donde salio ese diminutivo ni quien fue el primero en llamarme así pero me gusta.

Soy una chica de apariencia normal, demasiado normal, cabello castaño, ojos castaños, nariz fina, de cara se podria decir que un poco en forma de corazon, un poco baja de 1.52 de estatura, delgada un con piel mas que blanca se podria definir como pálida.

Desde pequeña nos enseñan o nos intentan hacer creer que todo problema tiene solución, jaja si claro, puras mentiras, si no pónganme a mi de ejemplo, creo que mi problema es haberme criado con adultos, saber que no pertenecía a ese mundo aun y no saber jugar ni hablar con chicos de mi edad.

El punto es que sufro de timidez, si se que suena un poco tonto, pero es la peor sensación del mundo, es como una barrera invisible que me impide formar una frase coherente delante de las personas. No tengo amigos, no me llevo bien con la gente en general, triste para una chica que desde hoy asiste a la universidad y a estudiar psicología, debería entender a la gente no alejarme de ellas.

Es por eso que hoy a mis 18 decidí cambiar esto y hacerme una promesa a mi misma, cueste lo que cueste voy a dejar esta timidez y romper estas ilógicas barreras que me rodean.

Hola!

Que les parecio???

Este es mi primer fic, asi que porfavor tenganme paciencia

Se aceptan buenas criticas y consejos!

Espero q les guste y gracias por leer el primer cap!!! Aunq los demas no van a ser tan cortos esto es solo para saber su opinion


	2. primer día

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, exceptuando a mi Edward el es solo mio!! Aunque podria aceptar a cualquier Cullen ;). La historia es de mi propia locura!! xD

**Summary: **Bella es una chica con un pequeño problema sufre de timidez… ¿sera que alguien la quiere ayudar con su problema??? Tal vez podria ser ese chico de ojos verdes y mirada intensa?

**CAPITULO 2**

No puedo creer que esto me pase a mi, hoy había empezado mi dia normal me desperté temprano, me bañe, hice el desayuno para mi para Charlie y me vine a mi infierno personal comúnmente llamado "la universidad", fui a buscar mi horario para empezar el día, y me encuentro con que tengo este día libre, no es que sea una nerd que no pueda vivir sin ir a clases, pero si soy una chica que piensa que si me desperté temprano para ir a un lugar no vaya a perder el tiempo, pero es que esto solo me pasa a mi y a al pato Lucas, venir a un día que no me tocaba y lo peor es que no se si esto sea muy bueno o muy malo, porque esto me da la oportunidad de comenzar a conocer la universidad y empezar a socializar, buscar amigos o bueno romper con mi timidez, bueno nadie me manda a hacer esa promesa tan idiota, hoy con las personas que me hablen voy a intentar no quedarme callada y ser amable.

Y plaafffff justo pensando en esto y me vengo a tropezar con una chica que hace bajar mi autoestima por el suelo, como se supone que voy a siquiera disculparme cuando estoy toda sonrojada y paralizada aquí, hay que aceptar que esta chica intimida parece modelo, es alta, rubia, con buen cuerpo y ojos azules, si definitivamente pienso que aquí no voy a encajar en ningún lado si hay gente tan perfecta aquí.

- Piensas quedarte ahí parada, viéndome toda el día? Porque estoy muy ocupada para perder mi tiempo, no te ofendas me caes bien, pareces buena chica no como las zorras que hay por aquí pero necesito ver a mi novio, por cierto soy Rosalie Hale – wow esta chica es extraña muy extraña ¿me llamo buena chica?, como se supone que puedo responder, me dijo todo esto sin conocerla siquiera, ups me esta viendo raro pero es que no puedo hablar, a ver Bella contesta algo, lo primero que se te venga a la mente.

- Ehhh soy Bella Swan – y lo que paso si que no me lo espere, la rubia, creo que dijo Rosalie se esta caracajeando, se esta burlando de mi, ya fijo al primer intento de socializar fallo como nunca.

- Jajaja, que graciosa, vaya creo que paso mucho tiempo con Emmet, bueno hablamos luego.

Uff eso si que fue raro y más raro aun es que estoy sintiendo que alguien me mira pero estoy completamente sola en el pasillo, tal vez la película de ayer, el fotografo me dejo mal, calmate Bella no hay nadie por aquí, ahora si me estoy volviendo loca, como se supone que una chica como yo quiera estudiar psicología, mejor voy hacia la cafeteria a desayunar y luego recorrer las instalaciones, tal vez me venga bien correr un rato, me hace falta un poco de ejercicio.

- Disculpa señora me da un chocolate y un jugo – le digo a la señoara que atienda el cafetín, pago y cuando me volteo casi me da algo, es que acaso soy tan distraída que no me fije que esto esta a mas no poder hay montones de grupos de chicos por todos lados, no hay ni una sola mesa vacia, mejor me voy afuera.

- Hey chica! La de la camisa azul – camisa azul, que curioso yo tengo una camisa azul – chica ven aquí – que? Pero que es esto? Porque esta chica me agarro de repente? Me estaba llamando a mi? Pero si ni la conozco – Soy Alice Cullen, tal vez me dirás loca, pero es que te vi y no lo pude evitar presiento que vamos a ser las mejores amigas, ven siéntate conmigo – ehhh tiene complejos de adivina esta chica, aunque tuvo razón en algo si creo q esta algo loca, pero bueno me tengo que recordar que tengo que ser amable.

- Gracias, yo soy Bella Swan, soy nueva aquí en la universidad, de hecho hoy es mi primer día.

- En serio? El mio también, voy a estudiar Diseño de Modas y tu?

- Se supone que hoy empezaba las clases de Psicología pero con la mala suerte mia que hoy me tocaba el día libre – y así de simple empezó la conversación, esta chica aunque también me intimida un poco me inspira confianza, después de 1 hora que ella tenia libra ya nos sabíamos la vida de cada una le hable sobre Charlie, Renée, Phill y de todos mis gustos, ella me contó de su familia y amigos, a la vez me dio un poco de envidia eran muy unidos según me decia.

Pero ya se tenía que ir así que nos despedimos y se fue a sus clases, yo me quede un rato más. Buscando mi ipod, poniéndome los audífonos, y preparándome para correr un rato, me quite mi sweater azul, y me quede con una camisa de tiritas, igual azul me ajuste mis converse y me fui a donde están las canchas.

Hoy si que fue un buen día a pesar de la vergüenza de la mañana con Rosalie, pude hacer una amiga, mi primera amiga en toda mi vida, volví a sentir aquella mirada que sentí en la mañana pero la ignore, nadie podía ser dueño de una mirada tan penetrante, mejor dejo de pensar en eso y me concentro en pensar que hacerle de cena a Charlie, tengo que agradecerle la camioneta chevy que me regalo esta mañana, esta mañana, es un poco vieja y le había dicho que no me regalara nada pero me gusto, y ya que siempre he sido una chica que no le gusta que gasten dinero en ella, es sorprendente que no le haya dicho nada por esto.

A veces pienso en mi vida y me doy cuenta que es muy vacía y monótona, no tengo a nadie mas que a mis padre, o bueno hasta hoy, y siendo que solo vivo con Charlie y el se la pasa trabajando, aunq no es que me queje el hace lo que puede y tiene sus propios problemas, no ha superado nunca el haberse separado de mamá, y bueno René ya tiene a Phill, por eso me mude para acá para darles mas privacidad y libertad de poder viajar a donde quiera ya que phill es de la liga de baseball.

Mejor dejo de pensar en esas cosas y me concentro antes de que mi querida torpeza, nótese el sarcasmo, aparezca, cuando veo hacia delante ahí si que me sorprendí un chico, de hecho el más grande que yo haya visto y el mas intimidante, se escondió tras de mi por un perro, se podria decir que un perrito, me carcajee como nunca en mi vida, el chico solo sonrió y se le hicieron unos tiernos huequitos en las mejillas.

- Soy Emmet Cullen, capitán del equipo de baseball, discúlpame eso pero créeme estoy traumado desde que un perrito me mordió en primaria.

Me volvi a reir y le dije – soy Bella Swan y tranquilo no hay problema, pero nunca hubiese imaginado que un chico como tu le tuviera miedo a un chiguagua jajajajaja – de repente el chico me dio un abrazo de oso no se porque y me sonroje, si que esta loco, al verme se sonrió, se despidió y se fue así tan rápido como me lo encontré.

Aunque ahorita pensándolo, creo que ya había escuchado su nombre antes, no hice mucho caso a esto y seguí corriendo, al rato me senté y me dispuse a leer por millonésima vez mi gastado libro de "Cumbre Borrascosas", me encanta enfrascarme en el mundo de los libros e imaginarme que algún día voy a encontrarme con un chico que me haga olvidarme de todo y temblarme las rodillas solo con mirarlo, un chico que solo piense en mi y me haga enamorarme, pero esto solo sucede en los libros y en mi imaginación, lo mejor seria que dejara de pensar en eso.

"_- ¡Ojalá sea tan suave su despertar en el otro mundo!  
- ¡Ojala despierte en tormento! Sí, ha mentido hasta el final, Catalina Earnshaw, ¡Quiera dios que no descanses mientras yo viva! ¡Dijiste que te maté! ¡Pues sígueme! Si las víctimas persiguen a sus asesinos, ¡Sígueme! Si hay espíritus que andan errantes por el mundo, quédate siempre conmigo, toma cualquier forma, ¡Vuleveme loco! ¡Pero porfavor!, no me dejes en este abismo en donde no puedo hallarte. ¡Oh dios mio! ¡¿Cómo decírtelo?! ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi vida! no, ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi alma!"_

Justo cuando iba por esta ultima parte siento otra vez esa mirada que me ha perseguido hoy y cuando alzo la mirada, no puede creer lo que mis ojos ven, es el chico mas bello y sexy que he visto en toda mi vida, y me esta viendo, es alto tal vez de 1.85, cabello cobrizo, un poco musculoso, unos ojos verdes demasiado intensos y una sonrisa torcida que me hace derretirme, y lo mejor es que me esta viendo a mi, cuando se da cuenta que estoy todo sonrojada sonríe aun mas, me guiña el ojo y se va dejandome a mi respirando entrecortadamente…..

Hola!

Aquí esta otro capitulo de este fic

Se aceptan buenas criticas y consejos!

Saludos!!!! Cuidense!


	3. conociendonos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, exceptuando a mi Edward el es solo mio!! Aunque podria aceptar a cualquier Cullen ;). La historia es de mi propia locura!! xD

**Summary: **Bella es una chica con un pequeño problema sufre de timidez… ¿sera que alguien la quiere ayudar con su problema??? Tal vez podria ser ese chico de ojos verdes y mirada intensa?

**CAPITULO 3**

Cuando levante la mirada ahí estaba el chico mas lindo y sexy que he visto en toda mi vida, cabello cobrizo, alto tal vez de 1.85, un poco musculoso, ojos verdes y una sonrisa torcida que me hace derretirme, me esta mirando y cuando se da cuenta de lo sonrojada que estoy sonríe aun mas, me guiña el ojo y se va dejándome a mi atontada y respirando entrecortadamente, acabo de encontrar al dueño de esas miradas tan intensas que me han perseguido todo el día y vaya que no me decepciona, todo lo contrario deseo conocerlo, pero que digo, seguro esa mirada no era para mi, por favor el es un dios griego y yo soy solo… yo.

Mejor me voy para mi casa ya aquí conocí todo y no tengo mas nada que hacer aquí por hoy, me fui directo a mi camioneta y vaya que el destino es caprichoso allí estaba otra vez _ él _ junto a un volvo plateado, parecía estar esperando a alguien, y ahí estaba mi confirmación de que ese chico _no _me pudo haber visto a mi ni haberme sonreído de esa manera, y mucho menos guiñarme el ojo, debe tener novia y yo como una tonta pensando en él, me subí a mi camioneta y me fui.

Ahora que estoy en mi habitación y ya hice todo lo que tenia planeado hacer para distraerme, es decir, ya limpie, cocine, lave la ropa y hasta leí un rato, ahora estoy libre sin nada que hacer nada, estoy un poco nerviosa pensando en mañana, que tal si me encuentro a ese chico de nuevo?, no, ya basta de esos pensamientos mañana voy a ir a clases y a concentrarme en mi promesa, y en mantener mi beca, es en lo único que tengo pensar, busque mi ipod puse un poco de debussy con clair de lune y me dispuse a dormir.

Otra vez estoy aquí en la entrada de la universidad central de forks, con mis converse, un pantalones tubitos, y una camisa ajustada rosa pálido, presiento que hoy va a ser un buen día ya tengo mi horario conmigo, conozco a algunos chicos bueno 3 pero es mejor que nada y conozco las instalaciones, nada me puede salir mal.

Estaba en el pasillo buscando el salón para mi primera clase cuando choque con alguien, al levantar la vista me sorprendí, a pesar de que me recordó el encuentro con Rosalie por sus casi idénticos ojos azules, ahí estaba un chico guapísimo, cabello rubio, alto y tiene un aire que me inspira confianza, en esta ocasión decidi ser yo quien hablara y presentarme primero.

- Disculpa estaba un poco distraída, soy Bella Swan – dije un poco sonrojada por su mirada insistente, me recordaba a un gatito mirando a su amo mientras espera su comida, extraña comparación pero así es.

- Tranquila yo también estaba un poco distraído, estaba buscando el salón 512 para mi primera clase, soy Jasper Hale y es un placer conocerte – me dijo esto con una sonrisa y mientras lo miraba me di cuenta de algo.

- Wow yo también busco ese salón, estudias psicología?, y tu apellido es igual al de una chica que conocí ayer, se llama Rosalie, son familiares?

- si, ella es mi hermana, y bueno si, estudio psicología – sonrió – ya que vamos al mismo sitio te gustaría que lo buscáramos juntos? – me dijo mientras me miraba directo a mis ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

Nos fuimos al salón, bueno antes nos perdimos un poco, pero gracias a esto nos pudimos conocer mejor a la vez mientras caminaba con Jasper, sentí una mirada ya conocida fija en mi, cuando voltee estaba el mismo chico de ayer igual de hermoso, llevaba unos jeans desgastados, una camisa negra ajustada a su musculosos brazos y torso y unas converse, lo que me pareció extraño fue que esta vez estaba algo molesto por algo, internamente pensé por un momento o me permití soñar con que estuviera celoso por Jasper, pero deseche la idea al instante, eso era imposible, voltee hacia el otro lado y me di cuenta que habíamos llegado, entramos y me relaje al ver que no había llegado el profesor, nos sentamos juntos y en ese momento entro el profesor.

- Buenos días soy Dylan Foster – hay que aceptar el profesor es lindo con cabello negro un poco rebelde, ojos negros alto y corpulento – y soy su profesor de habilidades del pensamiento, para comenzar quisiera decir que no soy de los típicos a los que les gusta hacer exámenes y raspar a los estudiantes, porque esa no es la idea y para eso no estoy aquí, sino para ensañar, esta va clase principalmente va a tratar de ser puras practicas para que puedan aplicar sus conocimientos en la vida diaria, en esta primera clase lo que van a hacer es colocarse en parejas y escribir una carta de presentación hacia la otra persona, las intercambian, las leen, luego las dejan en mi escritorio y eso va a ser todo por hoy.

Inmediatamente Jasper y yo nos pusimos como pareja, hicimos todo lo que nos mandaron y salimos del salón hacia la cafetería.

- Ven Bella, quiero conozcas a unos amigos presiento que todos nos vamos a llevar muy bien al llegar allí fuimos a una mesa y me sorprendí de ver a Alice allí - Alice te presento a Bella, Bella esta es Alice.

- Hola Bella como estas?, ella y yo ya nos conocíamos, que bueno que la trajiste y como se conocieron? – así nos pusimos a hablar un rato hasta que sentí un abrazo atrás mio, cuando voltee vi a Emmet sonriéndome y a Rosalie diciéndole que no fuera tan brusco, el solo sonreia se sentaron con nosotros y me contaron que eran amigos desde niños.

- Y entonces Edward agarro un puñado de tierra y se lo trago para apagar el fuego que yo había inventado – dijo riéndose.

- Quien es Edward? – tenia esa curiosidad desde hace un rato que me percate de que lo nombraban seguido.

- Él es nuestro hermano – dijo Alice, ella y Emmet son hermanos, al igual que Rosalie y Jasper, solo que ellos son gemelos – Mira que casualidad hablando del rey de Roma

- Y este que se asoma, hola chicos, que no me piensan presentar a esta linda chica – wow no podía hablar, estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, me temblaba el cuerpo y es que nunca me imagine que ese tal Edward fuera ese dios griego con el que he pensado tanto.

- Soy Edward Cullen y tu quien eres linda? – dijo con esa vos de terciopelo agarrándome la mano, que bello, y el muy desgraciado sale lo que causa en mi porque tiene esa sonrisa torcida que acabo de convertir en mi favorita – y entonces he de suponer que no hablas?

- Soy…… Be…. Bella… Swan – por Dios que se hicieron mis palabras? Que le paso a mi voz? Estoy tartamudeando, y me podria confundir con un tomate de lo sonrojada que estoy, este chico me deslumbra y me hace sentir como una niña, cuando volteo me doy cuenta que todos están conteniendo una carcajada, se están burlando de mi.

Bella, que lindo nombre, te queda a la perfección y le haces justicia – empecé a hiperventilar cuando se acerco aun mas a mi rostro estaba a centímetros de mi, y el sonrió aun mas, el muy descarado……

Hola!!!

Aquí esta el capitulo 3

Saludos!!!

Se aceptan buenas criticas y consejos!

Espero q les guste y gracias por leer el cap!!!


	4. ¿First Date?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, exceptuando a mi Edward el es solo mio!! Aunque podria aceptar a cualquier Cullen ;). La historia es de mi propia locura!! xD

**Summary: **Bella es una chica con un pequeño problema sufre de timidez… ¿sera que alguien la quiere ayudar con su problema??? Tal vez podria ser ese chico de ojos verdes y mirada intensa?

**CAPITULO 4**

Empecé a hiperventilar cuando se acerco aun mas a mi rostro estaba a centímetros de mi, y el sonrió aun mas, el muy descarado, pero no, el no podía hacerme esto, el no podía fijarse en mi y si lo hacia seguro que solo era para jugar conmigo, además acéptalo Isabella míralo no eres lo suficientemente buena para el y fijo que el lo sabe, me tengo que alejar de aquí, si caigo con el, cuando me de cuanta voy a salir lastimada.

Voltee y vi a los demás mirándome, entonces caí en la cuenta de que era probable que ellos lo estuvieran ayudando por eso, tanta amabilidad y tanta amistad tan de repente y yo como boba caí, por eso nunca he tenido amigos es mejor estar sola, estar con mas personas significa riesgo y yo prefiero alejarme.

- Suéltame – dije con el tono de voz mas indiferente que pude al darme cuenta que no había soltado mi mano aun

El chico, Edward, me vio extrañado por unos segundos antes de hacer lo que le dije, le di una fría mirada y sin voltear atrás me fui, igual ya era la hora de mi segunda clase y no tenia caso seguir ahí.

Cuando entre a la clase de Bases Fisiológicas de la Psicología, el profesor ya estaba ahí, me disculpe por llegar tarde, me senté y me puse a pensar que tal vez esa promesa no hacia falta, para que esforzarme en agradarle a otras personas de las cuales no se sus intenciones, he logrado vivir 18 años con mi timidez, acepto que a veces raya en la odiosidad, pero en todo caso eso es en lo único que debería cambiar, porque si nadie quiere acercarse a mi como soy, no voy a fingir ser alguien mas solo por agradarle, y si sigo estando sola, pues para ser feliz no necesito a nadie, no necesito depender de las personas.

Cuando acabaron las clases me dirigía al estacionamiento y vi a los chicos, los Cullen y los Hale mirándome, vi que Jasper tenia intenciones de acercarse hacia mi, de repente pensé que no tenia tanta lógica eso de que quisieran ayudar a Edward en nada, ni que este tuviera intenciones de jugar conmigo, lo único que hizo fue ser un poco amable, y esos pensamientos nada mas llegaron a mi por el miedo a hablar con el, a que tal vez el fuera el primer chico que me gustara, vi a Jasper y pensé en lo mucho que me había agradado el chico en la mañana, y bueno lo poco que me costo hablar con el, pero mi vena tímida fue mas fuerte, no sabia que decirle, ni como disculparme, en ese momento inconcientemente le voltee los ojos y sui por mi camino hacia mi vieja camioneta, no es que no quiera que nadie se acerque a mi o me conozca a fondo, pero si ni siquiera me conozco a mi misma, porque a estas alturas ya no se que pensar de mi, si soy tímida, pero no se que ocurrió esta mañana, en un solo dia he tenido las conversaciones mas largas de toda mi vida, y eso me asusta un poco, esta mañana mi barrera se desvaneció.

Cuando estaba solo a 1 metro de mi chevy, vaya sorpresa que me lleve, ahí recostado estaba Edward Cullen esperándome, dude si acercarme a el, ignorarlo y montarme en mi camioneta o hablar y disculparme con el, pero el interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Oye Bella, discúlpame por lo de esta mañana, no se muy bien que te hizo alejarte así, pero se que fue por mi, solo quería hablar contigo un rato, conocerte, pero me salio de la patada – dijo haciendo una linda mueca con los labios como reprochándose a si mismo, un gesto que me hizo sentir culpable, pensé es disculparme yo pero, otra vez frente a el, me sentía inmovilizada, o mas bien entupida por no poder hablar.

Ya llevaba mucho rato callada, el parecía esperar una respuesta de mi, cosa que yo también hacia, pero tengo las palabras trancadas, no se que decir, gracia sal cielo se dio cuenta de que no parecía poder hablar y se me adelanto - no tienes porque decir nada, lo entiendo, y de verdad no se que estarás pensando de mi, pero te voy a ser sincero la primera vez que te vi, hubo algo que me llamaba hacia ti, y desde ese momento, se me ha hecho difícil apartarte de mi mente – empecé a hiperventilar de nuevo en un mismo día, solo este chico podía causar esto en mi, lo se, no se si me acostumbraría a esto, pero a lo que si me acostumbraría es a sus ojos mirándome como lo hacen en este momento con una mezcla que no supe identificar.

- De verdad no te quise asustar, si eso fue lo que hice, y no quiero que pienses cosas equivocadas de mi, quisiera que nos conociéramos mejor, pero entiendo si no quieres – para este punto me estaba mirando fijamente, ahora si dispuesto a que respondiera, pero que tonta me pongo cuando el esta en frente, rápidamente me di cuenta de que era cierto lo que hace un rato deduje, el no es como me lo imagine en un principio.

Vamos que a veces puedo ser un poco exagerada, el no me ofendió en ninguna manera, pensando esto al fin me pude destrabar la garganta y encontrar la fuerza para despegar mis labios – Tranquilo entiendo, quiza exagere un poco, no tengo nada que disculparte porque no has hecho nada malo, en todo caso, soy yo la que debería disculparse – me miro intensamente un momento para después sonreír torcidamente, de esa forma que me encantaba y eso que solo la había visto pocas veces.

- No digas eso tu tampoco hiciste nada malo, gracias de verdad, no se como pero pienso recompensarte, por que así no lo digas, antes de que te fueras vi en tus ojos que escapabas de mi, que te parece si te invito a cenar esta noche? Los dos solos así nos conocemos y te muestro quien soy en verdad – me sonroje fuertemente ante la idea de estar a solas con mi dios griego personal por tanto tiempo, entonces pense los pro, podía ayudarme un poco con lo de quitarme la odiosidad y tal vez un poco la timidez, podíamos llegar a ser amigos lo que conllevaría a por lo menos ser una conocida de los chicos, los contra seria que existía la posibilidad de que me quede totalmente muda mientras este con el a solas o quedar con la cara totalmente tatuada de un rojo intenso, y aun mas posibilidades de quedar enamorada de el.

Mmmm ya que diablos – De acuerdo, nos encontramos en el starbucks a las 8? – pregunte o mas bien tartamudee, poniéndome como era previsible sonrojada hasta la medula.

El simplemente sonrió, asintió y se fue, lo seguí con la mirada, fue hacia su volvo, supuse que era de el, ahí estaba los chicos me dieron una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice, que me hizo sentir culpable, el ultimo entrar fue Jasper que me miro un poco molesto, esto solo aumento mi culpabilidad, volteo hacia Edward fulminándolo con la mirada, lo cual me pareció un poco raro, y finalmente entro en el auto.

Cuando llegue a mi casa no podía creer el dia que había tenido, era por mucho, el mejor o mas interesante dia de mi vida y aun no terminaba pensé con una sonrisa, esta noche vería a Edward, lo que me planteo una duda, era algo que no me habia fijado hasta el momento, esto era una cita?, a todas luces esto es lo que parecía, íbamos a estar los dos solos y me dijo que no podía dejar de pensar en mi, pero y si solo era una manera de disculparse por lo que sea que creía que había hecho?

No podía estar segura de esto, pero esos pensamientos me produjeron mas interrogantes, una cosa que particularmente siempre me había parecido de lo mas superficial era lo que me tenia matándome los sesos en este momento, ¿Cómo ir vestida?, además ¿De que hablaríamos?, ¿yo le agradaría lo suficiente como para ser amigos después de hoy?, en el supuesto caso de que sea una cita ¿le atraería yo, le llegaría a gustar?, estaba claro que el a mi me producía reacciones únicas pero ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de el?

Me dispuse a sacar todo de mi closet, no era de las chicas que se preocuparan por su ropa así que lo que mas tenia era ropa cómoda, así que me tenia que buscar entre esto algo decente, porque esto era una ocasión especial.

A la final después de dejar mi cuarto hecho un desastre, me decidí, por una por unos jeans negros , con una camisa ajustada al cuerpo color azul con la marca de Billabong en frente, un suéter negro, y mis inolvidable converse, me deje el cabello suelto, me maquille solo un poco, al natural, y me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi casa….

Hoooola!!

Que les parecio el cap de hoy???

Disculpen la tardanza pero estaba o bueno todavía estoy un con una gripe horrible y así de verdad que me cuesta hasta pararme de mi cama xD

Gracias a Paulette y abril por sus comentarios y bueno pau jeje no tengo nada en contra de las psicologas jeje estuve a punto de estudiar esa carrera es mi sueño frustrado jeje.

Y bueno Se aceptan buenas criticas y consejos!

Saludos!


	5. dejando la timidez

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, exceptuando a mi Edward el es solo mio!! Aunque podria aceptar a cualquier Cullen ;). La historia es de mi propia locura!! xD

**Summary: **Bella es una chica con un pequeño problema sufre de timidez… ¿sera que alguien la quiere ayudar con su problema??? Tal vez podria ser ese chico de ojos verdes y mirada intensa?

**CAPITULO 5**

Cuando salí a la puerta maldije para mis adentros, estaba cayendo una tormenta bestial allí afuera, y Oh Por Dios!, ya sabia que mi mala suerte tenia que aparecer esta noche porque sonó un trueno ensordecedor, estaba teniendo una batalla interna en este momento salir o no salir? Las tormentas me daban miedo desde chica, pero por otro lado esta Edward pensé en sus hermosos ojos y su sonrisa y esa fue toda la estimulación que necesite para salir, pero no di ni dos pasos fuera de mi casa, cuando un conocido Volvo se estaciono en frente, todo paso en un segundo, Edward rápidamente salio del auto, vino hasta mi, me condujo hasta el auto y me ayudo a entrar, dio la vuelta y entro al asiento del copiloto.

Me mostró su sonrisa torcida y me dijo – Hola hermosa como estas? – Pero yo estaba en shock, en principal como supo donde vivo, cuando me recupere un poco, pude al fin responder, no sin que dejara de aparecer mi ya conocido sonrojo y mi respiración entrecortada cuando el estaba presente.

- Hola… Edward…. Como supiste donde vivo? – Dije

- La verdad fue muy sencillo, las secretarias de la universidad, pueden ser muy fáciles de sacar información – Me respondió sin dejar de sonreír - Ahora abróchate el cinturón, espero que no te moleste pero decidí cambiar un poco los planes para esta noche. – Y sin más comenzó a manejar.

- A donde me llevas? – Dije un poco ¿ansiosa?

- Eso es sorpresa, pero supongo que puedo pensar que te va a gustar, necesitas descargar un poco de esa tensión que te rodea.

- Edward me estas asustando, no serás un psicópata que me quiere secuestrar o algo por el estilo verdad? – el solo se carcajeo negando con la cabeza.

- Creo que eres muy inocente para tu propio bien, pero así me gustas – Me sonroje mucho al oír esto último y el se dio cuenta.

- Te voy a ser sincero Bella, no soy un hombre que le guste andar con muchas vueltas al hablar, me gustas, me gustas mucho y no se por qué razón pero es así, desde que te vi entrando a la universidad, y se que también te gusto, pero por alguna razón te reprimes dentro de ti misma, así que por ahora solo pretendo ser tu amigo, ganarme tu confianza y ya luego vendrá lo demás, esas son todas mis intenciones, sin estrategias ni motivos ocultos.

No esperaba esa sinceridad de su parte, pero me produjo una sensación extraña en mi estomago, nunca lo había sentido, como si millones de mariposas hubieran decidido volar en el.

- Edward la verdad no se que decir…. – y antes de continuar, el me interrumpió

- No es necesario que me digas nada, por ahora me conformo con estar contigo, te propongo algo, que tal si jugamos a las 20 preguntas?

Lo pensé por un momento y no vi nada malo en eso – De acuerdo, pero empieza tu, si? y se tiene que responder solo con la verdad – el sonrió como si hubiese ganada un premio.

- Esta bien, cual es tu nombre completo?, porque supongo que bella es un apodo o un diminutivo.

- Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan – el sonrió como burlándose – hey que me dijiste que te dijera mi nombre completo – le reproche.

- Si tranquila no me estoy burlando ni nada – lo deje pasar y me dispuse a hacer mi pregunta.

- cuantos años tienes?

- 20 y tu?

- 18, que estudias?

- tercer año de medicina y tu?

- acabo de comenzar con la carrera de psicología

- bueno ya se con quien ir cuando me vuelva loco – dijo riéndose, ignore el comentario

- tu color favorito - pregunte

- Marrón- dijo mirándome fijamente, antes de voltear a la carretera

- por qué? – me parecía extraño a casi nadie le gustaba ese color

- esa es otra pregunta y es mi turno, cual es el tuyo, digo tu color favorito?

- depende del día y de cómo me sienta en el momento

- cual es en este momento?

- verde – respondí sin pensar, y me sonroje al fijarme que estaba mirando directamente sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

- por qué? – me pregunto el con su sonrisa torcida.

- esa es otra pregunta y es mi turno – dije citando sus palabras, el sonrió aun más, estaba empezando a sospechar que la sonrisa nunca desaparecía de su rostro – tu música favorita?

- la clásica, de hecho, escucha – prendió el equipo de sonido del auto y comenzó a sonar clair de lune de Debussy – es mi favorita.

- en serio? Bromeas?, también me encanta Debussy

- que bien, siempre me han dicho que es música de viejo, me alegra que te guste

- ehhh bueno tal vez tengan razón, mi mama siempre me ha dicho que nací con 40 años

- jajaja, pues déjame decirte preciosa, que a mi no me pareces para nada tan vieja – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, tal vez deteniéndose un poco mas en mi pecho.

- oye ahora si me puedes decir a donde vamos, porque no tengo ni idea de donde estamos, en este momento – dije por primera vez fijándome en el camino.

- no, si te digo arruinaría la sorpresa, y créeme quiero ver tu cara cuando lleguemos

Deje el tema a un lado y volvimos a empezar con las preguntas, en las que descubrí que teníamos muchas cosas en común, y por primeras vez con el se me quito un poco la timidez, y hablamos de todo, luego de un rato, paro el volvo a un lado de la carretera y se acerco a mi, el corazon me empezó a latir mil por segundo, empecé a temblar y me sonroje a montones y el me miro, se fijo como estaba se rio y me dijo.

- que… jaja… crees... jaja... Que te voy a hacer? Jajajaja- el se estaba burlando de lo lindo – solo quiero ponerte esta cinta en los ojos, si me dejas, es para que no veas la sorpresa hasta que sea necesario y si avanzo un poco mas te vas a dar cuenta – pensé un poco y decidí que no había problema con eso aso que asentí.

El saco la cinta de su bolsillo y se fue acercando a mi, acercando también la cinta a mis ojos, pasando sutilmente las manos por mi rostro, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, me la amarro y luego fue bajando sus manos, mientras iba acariciando casi como por casualidad, se detuvo en mi nuca, y sentí su respiración muy cerca, siguió bajando y subiendo sus manos en el mismo recorrido detrás de mis orejas, mi cuello, mi nuca y un poco mi cabello, se volvió a detener y sentí que se acercaba cada vez mas más hasta que poso sus labios sobre los míos con sumo cuidado como dudando, mientras yo ya había perdido cualquier pensamiento de apartarlo de mi.

Se separo solo un poco, y volvió a rozar mis labios, siguió jugando así, solo rozándome, probándome, hizo esto varias veces hasta que yo no aguante mas, puse mis manos en su suave cabello y lo atraje hacia mi aun mas, entreabriendo mis labios…

Hola!

Espero que les este gustando el fic y como va quedando

Todavía estoy un poco enferma asi que eso afecto un poco la imaginación o la narración jeje

De verdad se les quiere un mundo a todas las personas que leen el fic

Se aceptan buenas criticas y consejos!

cuidense


	6. novios

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, exceptuando a mi Edward el es solo mio!! Aunque podria aceptar a cualquier Cullen ;). La historia es de mi propia locura!! xD

**Summary: **Bella es una chica con un pequeño problema sufre de timidez… ¿sera que alguien la quiere ayudar con su problema??? Tal vez podria ser ese chico de ojos verdes y mirada intensa?

**Capitulo 6**

Este sin lugar a dudas es el mejor beso de mi vida, si se que es el primero, pero la forma en que besa no puede ser normal.

Para este punto yo ya estaba casi encima de el, no habíamos separado nuestras bocas y cada vez el beso iba subiendo mas de tono, parecía querer intensificar aun mas el beso cuando paso su lengua lentamente por mi labio inferior, como pidiendo permiso, que absurdo yo ya se lo había dado desde hacia rato, y vaya que si antes pensaba que estaba en el cielo, ahora lo quería montar en un altar, si alguien me lo hubiese dicho, me habría reído de pensar que era imposible que alguien moviera su lengua de esta manera.

Lamente enormemente el ser humanos cuando tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

- Disculpa cariño – Dijo con la respiración entrecortada al igual que la mia – no por el beso, créeme fue único, lo digo por que no debió pasar así, y mucho menos cuando esta mañana te dije que por ahora estaba bien con tu amistad

- No te disculpes, no hay manera de que me pueda arrepentir de ese beso, siendo sincera me gusto demasiado – dije sin poder verlo, ya que aun llevaba la cinta, sentí que volvió a arrancar el auto y que a los pocos minutos paraba otra vez, intente usar mis oidos para averiguar donde estábamos, pero fue inútil, solo escuchaba gritos, lo que aumento mi curiosidad.

Escuche cuando abrió su puerta, la cerro y abrió la mia ayudándome a salir, yo lo hice un poco temerosa, de que mi "querida" torpeza hiciera acto de presencia. Caminamos un par de metros, cuando me hizo sentarme en lo que parecía una manta sobre la grama.

- Ahora te voy a quitar la cinta, pero por favor, no abras los ojos todavía – Dijo con una voz suave, como arrullando un bebé.

Yo solo pude asentir, quito la cinta y pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando sentí sus labios posarse sobre los míos, esta vez dulcemente, sin prisas, con mucha dulzura.

- Abre tus ojos nena – ordeno, cuando los abrí, frente a mi estaba una gran rosa blanca a lo que solo pude agradecer mientras observaba alrededor lo que había ante mi.

Estábamos en un parque de diversiones, la manta estaba puesta sobre un pequeño mirador la noria estaba en frente, atrás teníamos una gran vista a la ciudad y todas sus luces al ser de noche.

Yo solo me pude lanzar a sus brazos de nuevo no pudiendo creer lo que este hombre había hecho por mí, y agradeciendo internamente el cambio de planes para esta noche. El resto del tiempo lo pasamos hablando y comiendo se la pequeña canasta que había traído.

Al terminar fuimos a las atracciones del parque, nos montamos en todo lo que vimos entre risas y besos cortos. Ya al final cuando se hizo muy de noche, nos montamos en el volvo y nos dirigimos a casa de charlie.

Cuando llegamos, paro en frente de la casa y volteo a verme – Mañana a las 8 te paso a buscar a la universidad, mi novia no puede estar solo por ahí – Me tomo solo un segundo analizar lo que dijo

- Novia?, no recuerdo haber aceptado algo así – Dije bromeándole y con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno es por que después de esta noche, no importa nada de lo que los demás digan, ni siquiera tu porque para mi tu ya eres mia, aunque solo por complacerte, voy a hacer la pregunta tradicional, Isabella Marie Swan, eres la chica mas increíble que he conocido y tenemos una compatibilidad única ¿aceptarías ser mi novia? – dijo con su típica sonrisa torcida y con un tono burlón que me fascino

- Si, Edward Cullen acepto ser tu novia – dije sonriendo y atrayéndolo hacia mi para besarlo nuevamente

Hola!

Que les pareció???

Se aceptan buenas criticas y consejos!

Disculpen la tardanza y lo corto del capitulo, he tenido algunos problemas por lo que he tenido mucha falta de inspiración

Un review para animarme? xD

Y gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan su comentario, o poner el fic en alerta y favoritos, de verdad me hace casi saltar de lo feliz que me pone cada vez que lo veo en mi correo!

Besos y abrazos a todas

Se les quiere


	7. que pasa con jasper?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, exceptuando a mi Edward el es solo mio!! Aunque podria aceptar a cualquier Cullen ;). La historia es de mi propia locura!! xD

**Summary: **Bella es una chica con un pequeño problema sufre de timidez… ¿sera que alguien la quiere ayudar con su problema??? Tal vez podria ser ese chico de ojos verdes y mirada intensa?

**Capitulo 7**

Hoy otra vez estoy aquí, a tres días de haberme pasado por primera vez por esta puerta, solo con una gran diferencia, esta vez no lo hago sola, a mi lado esta el hombre mas bello que conozco y es mi novio, no puedo creer que lo este besando y que este tomando su mano justo ahora.

Por primera vez en mi vida me importa poco y nada el que todos me vean, que lo hagan así queda bien claro que este chico es mio.

- Bueno amo, hasta aquí te acompaño por ahora, te espero a la hora del descanso – y se alejo dándome un beso, entre al salón y busque una silla desocupada, lamentablemente o gracias a Dios solo quedaba un solo puesto junto a Jasper.

Sentí una extraña sensación de no hablarle, no sabia que decirle o como disculparme, además de esa aura que lo rodeaba, esa presencia gritaba claramente un no quiero a nadie cerca. Finalmente decidí solo decir lo que me viniera a la mente en el momento.

- Hola, oye Jasper quería disculparme por la forma en que te trate ayer, estaba un poco confundida y de verdad que no te lo merecías – el me vio y sonrió, y me di cuenta de que la sonrisa era forzada era un chico muy lindo, no me podía explicar como es que no tenia novia.

- Tranquila Bella que tampoco es que cometiste el crimen del siglo, solo tuviste un mal día, nos pasa a todos – me senté junto a el sin pronunciar ni una solo palabra mas, o por lo menos no otra que no fuera disculpa cada dos minutos, el solo me decia que no tenia importancia, así se nos paso la primera hora.

La segunda fue un poco mas complicada se relajo un poco pero cuando me decidí a hablarle, por que definitivamente algo me decia que podíamos ser muy buenos amigos, le comente sobre lo que sucedió con Edward e inmediatamente lo poco que se había relajado se fue por el caño, ahí estaba otra vez con el mismo semblante de como lo encontré.

Cuando sono el timbre anunciando la hora del descanso, recogió sus cosas y se fue sin tan siquiera despedirse, eso me asusto un poco a la vez que me entraba un poco se seguridad sobre lo muy mala amiga que soy y es que ni siquiera se que es lo que hice mal, por un momento analice su reacción con lo que dije pero me parecía imposible que se molestara con la idea de Edward estando conmigo, aunque tal vez yo le parecía muy poca cosa para su amigo, ese pensamiento me bajo un poco los ánimos.

Fui a reunirme con mi novio, que lindo que suena, no creo que me canse de decirlo algún día, pero y si luego se cansaba el de mí?, eso lo veía mas que probable, pensé en que hoy desayunaríamos solos y aleje esos pensamientos por ahora, mejor disfrutar del momento.

Lo encontré recostado en la pared, con su aire intimidante, su sonrisa torcida y su mirada penetrante fija en mí. Cuando me acerque me abrazo y me beso tiernamente, caminamos por un momento buscando un sitio en el que sentarnos, nos decidimos por acomodarnos bajo la sombra de un viejo árbol y yo entre sus piernas, disfrutando de nuestra compañía en silencio, compartiendo los sándwiches que trajo y cuando ya se iba acercando la hora de separarnos, me propuso la locura mas grande que he hecho, aparte de ser novia de un chico a los días de conocerlo, sonreí con el pensamiento.

- que te parece si nos saltamos las clases que restan y salimos por ahí, te prometo qu te llevo temprano a casa si? – dijo con su sonrisa torcida haciéndome imposible el decir que no

**Hola!!!**

**Disculpen de verdad Sigo con algunos problemas por eso el retraso **

**Pero espero que les guste el cap**

**Saludos a todas las que leen el fic y se toman el tiempo ya se de dejar review o simplemente agregarlo a favorito**

**Se aceptan buenas criticas y consejos!**

**Cuídense chicas!**


End file.
